


Starry Night

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Luna and Nyx tell their daughter the story behind the stars and how they watch over us.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on swabin10‘s story (coming soon). If you want even more backstory behind this headcanon, you’ll have to wait patiently for her comic. See her tumblr page.
> 
> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week
> 
> Day 3: Dancing and Fairy Tales

The little girl in Nyx’s arms yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  “Where are we going, papa?”

“Mama has something special to show us.  But you need to keep your eyes open, baby girl.  Mama might perform some of her magic.”  Nyx said as he gently rubbed his daughter’s back.  The little girl’s eyes widened.  She was only five and so had yet to understand what it meant that her mother was an Oracle.  All she knew was that mama was capable of doing magic tricks.

After a short walk through the castle halls and up a couple of flights of stairs, Nyx made it to the highest tower where his wife was waiting for him.  Lunafreya looked at the sleeping girl in Nyx’s arms.  One of her arms was wrapped around his neck while the other dangled.  Her head rested soundly on Nyx’s shoulder.  She looked so peaceful.  She almost didn’t want to wake her.  “Wake up, my love” Luna said gently to the girl as she rubbed her back soothingly.

The little girl just rubbed her still closed eye and continued to snooze.  Both parents looked at each other with a smile and let out a light chuckle.  Nyx kissed their daughter’s head.  “Come on, Rory.  We’re here.  Don’t you want to see Mama’s surprise?”

Luna watched as her daughter’s eyes fluttered opened to reveal bright blues closer to Nyx’s eyes than to hers.  “Hello love.”

The little girl reached out for her mother.  “Hi mama.”  As Luna took the girl into her arms, she looked around her.  “Where are we, mama?”

“We’re at the tallest tower in the castle.  I wanted to show you something, Rory.”  Luna walked closer to the edge, but not too close that they would fall.  After all, this wasn’t about seeing below them.  But rather the opposite.  “Look around you, my love.  What do you see?”

Rory looked around her but it was dark as it was so late at night.  There was nothing to see on the tower except… “the stars…”

Luna nodded.  “That’s right.  They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Rory tilted her head all the way back to try and see the full spectrum of them.  “They’re so pretty.”

“You know, Rory,”  She looked away from the stars and towards her father who began speaking.  “I used to think that there was nothing more beautiful than you and your mother.  Not even the stars.  But then I realized that the reason the stars are so beautiful is because the two of you come from the same family as the stars.”

Rory looked at him wide eyed before looking at her mother.  “Did you come from the stars, mama?  Are you an angel?”

Luna let out a light chuckle before kissing the little girl on the head.  “Not quite, love.  But very close.  I want to tell you a story about the stars.”

“Like a fairy tale?”  She asked curiously.

Luna shook her head.  “Not exactly.  Because what I’m about to tell you actually happened.  Would you like to hear it?”  The girl nodded vigorously.  “Once upon a time, not long before you were born, there were no stars in the sky.”

Rory gasped loudly.  “No stars?!”

Luna nodded.  “That’s right.  There were no stars.  Just darkness with no light, no hope.”

Rory tilted her head back and looked back up at the stars once more.  “Then how did they get here?”  When Rory looked back at her mother, she noticed tears were flowing down her face. With her tiny hands she wiped them away.  “Why are you crying, mama?”

Nyx wrapped his arms around both of his girls.  “Luna, maybe it’s too soon.”

Luna shook her head but fell into his embrace.  “No, I want her to know.”  She looked back at their daughter.  “Do you remember those stories I used to tell you about my little sister?  Your Aunt Stella?”

Rory nodded her head.  She knew that Aunt Stella passed away before she was born and that her mom and dad didn’t always like talking about her.  And while she did hear stories about Aunt Stella, she didn’t know her the way she wanted to.

“Your Aunt Stella brought back the stars.”  Luna said with a proud smile.

Rory’s eyes widened in wonder.  “How did she do that?”

Sensing that his wife needed a moment to breathe and compose herself, Nyx took their daughter into their arms.  “There was a great war…”

“You fought in it, right papa?  Because you’re a hero like Uncle Lib always says.”

Nyx chuckled.  “Yes baby.  I fought in it.  A lot of people fought in it.  Me, your mama, Uncle Lib…even your Uncle Noctis.”  Her eyes widened again.  Uncle Noctis was another person she only ever heard about in vague stories.  She knew he was a good man who loved her aunt dearly.  Although her mama was sad about Uncle Noctis being gone, she always said she as happy that he and Aunt Stella were together.  “It was a long battle to an even longer war.  But your Aunt Stella…she was the true hero.”

“But you’re the hero, papa.”

Nyx shook his head.  “No baby.  Aunt Stella was.  Because she gave her life to save the world and everyone she loved.”

Tears hadn’t stopped flowing down Luna’s face from the moment Nyx took their daughter.  Knowing she didn’t have the strength to carry her again, Luna instead took Rory’s hand in hers and placed a kiss on it.  “When Aunt Stella died, all the stars started dying out slowly until none were left.  And oh my love, I wish you knew how much your Aunt Stella did for us.  She didn’t just save our lives.  She showed me it was ok to love.  She told me to follow my heart and if I didn’t listen to her, I wouldn’t be with your papa.  And we wouldn’t have you.  And you and your father make me happiest.”

“So how did the stars come back?”

Luna took a deep breath.  “There are many stories to explain how they all came back.  But I know the truth.  Your Aunt Stella looks down on us from the skies.  And when she thinks we deserve it, she sends us her blessings.  And every time she does, new stars are born in the sky.”

Rory looked back up at the sky.  “There are so many…”

Luna nodded.  “That’s how we know we are ruling our people right.  Because we earned all of Aunt Stella’s blessings.”

Nyx pointed to a couple of stars.  “Look over there, Rory.  You see those stars, how they twinkle.”  She nodded.  They did sparkle a bit brighter.  “When the stars twinkle like that, it means Aunt Stella is smiling.”

Rory looked to her mother who had since stopped crying.  “Really mama?  Is Aunt Stella smiling?”

Luna nodded happily.  “She is.  Because she’s so happy to finally see you.  She’s been watching over you for a long time.  Aunt Stella brought me to your papa, but when you were born, so was the first star in the sky.  That’s why we gave you your name: Aurora, the new dawn.”

Aurora looked to the sky and started waving.  “Hi Aunt Stella!  Hi Uncle Noctis!”

The parents laughed as they watched the little girl’s eyes light up in delight when the stars started twinkling.  “I think she says hi back, Rory.”  Nyx said with laughter in his voice.

“Mama, can we visit Aunt Stella more often?”

“Of course, my love.  But it’s late now, so it’s time for bed”

Rory groaned but agreed.  “Ok.  Bye Aunt Stella!  We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Aurora laid her head down onto Luna’s shoulder and in no time was fast asleep.  Luna was about to walk down the stairs when she realized her husband was still staring at the stars.  “Nyx?  Are you coming?”

Nyx turned to look at his wife carrying his daughter.  He was more than lucky.  That much he knew.  As he really took in the sight of Luna and how beautiful she was carrying the being they cared about most in the world, all he could think was that he was given more than he deserved.  A woman like Luna didn’t marry soldiers like him.  Soldiers like him died on the battlefield in another man’s war.  But they found each other and loved each other and now they had Aurora.  How did he get so lucky?

Nyx walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on Rory’s head and one on Luna’s lips.  “You go ahead.  I’m just going to stay up here a little while longer.”

Luna nodded.  “Don’t stay out too late.”

With that she turned and left.  Nyx looked back up at the stars and took a deep breath.  “Stella…I…um…”  He took another deep breath to compose himself.  “Thank you…”

And with that he followed after his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noctis noticed the dreamy look on his wife’s face as she stared below her.  “What are you smiling at?”  He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Luna and Nyx visited tonight,”  Stella said as she leaned into his embrace.  “They brought Aurora with them.”

Noctis nodded.  “That explains why the stars are so bright this night.”

“She’s beautiful.  And amazing.”  Stella turned in Noctis’ arms to face him.  “I would give my life in every lifetime for that little girl.”

Noctis nodded and leaned forward to kiss her.  The kiss was long and passionate.  The kind of kiss that made the stars dance around them.  “I would too,”  Noctis said as he pulled away from her.  “In every lifetime.  Because I would choose you in every lifetime as well.”

Stella smiled brightly.  “Til death do us part?”  She joked.

Noctis shook his head.  “Even longer than that.”  He ran the backs of his fingers down the side of her face.  “Those years without you were torturous for me.  And even though I got to see Aurora and I love her with everything I have, being with you was all that ever mattered to me.”

Stella put both hands on either side of his face and pulled him into another passionate kiss.  While the stars shone brightly whenever they smiled, it was when they kissed that they truly danced in the sky.


End file.
